Special Someone
by happy-helen
Summary: Erm.....please just read it-it's my first fic. Thanks-please R&R!!


DISCALIMER: I don't own any characters mentioned from ER. Any others not from ER are mine.  
Special Someone  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
AN: I love to get feedback. Good reviews are wonderful to hear, critical reviews are a short cut to learning something new.  
So please-do feel free to send your comments!!! Hope you like the fic.  
  
Spoilers: I haven't seen season 8 but I do know Susan Lewis returns, so her presence is the only thing  
I'm aware of. Sorry if I make mistakes.  
  
B4 you read the fic, just a quick message to say why I wrote it. I don't belive Carter is well suited to any of the female   
characters on the show romantically speaking-at least not long term anyway. So I wanted to invent one. Thing is-normally  
when people invent characters they tend to base them on themselves because THEY like Carter etc. While I LOVE carter  
I just want to make it clear that the female lead is NOT based on me. It is based on a fictional person in my head  
whom I percieve to be a good match for Carter.   
  
The fic does deal with Carter's relationships with the ER gals too-however. Aww-you'll get the idea.  
  
That said, let's proceed!! happy helen xx  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^  
  
----------------  
Prologue:  
----------------  
  
"...because I just don't buy it, Carter, You don't love them-any of them...you just want to."  
  
Carter looked back at the young woman in front of him. He didn't know whether to walk away from her simply   
because she knew nothing about him or beacuse she knew him so damn well.  
  
He didn't know what to say.In his heart; he knew the latter was the case. And it scared him a little. He opened his mouth  
to reply but no words came.  
  
She looked at him with hurt filled eyes and shook her head. She was so tired-so defeated.   
  
"Do what you want-forget I said anything...!" she sighed and turned to walk away...  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Carter and Dave were sat in DOc Magoos one not so special Thursday afternoon gobbling down chicken sandwiches. They were sat   
quietly -too hungry to sit and talk at length- when they heard a female voice from the booth behind them.  
  
  
"...seriously, I'm telling you-it's not YOU!! Don't le him convince you into blaming yourself over this. It's him-it's all guys,  
they're all emotionally withdrawn commitment-phobes for the majority of their life, until they eventually realise they're either gonna have to   
learn how to cook at some stage or else get married!!"  
  
The voice laughed-as did her friend.  
  
The voice continued:  
  
"Haha-see that cheered you up! ANyway-it's not ALL guys...just most of 'em! BUT it doesn't mean you're not gonna find someone.  
The way I see it? Love finds YOU-so why waste time lookin' for it yourself? Life's too short too..."  
  
SUddenly the sound of a pager went off.   
  
"Damn, I'm sorry Jen-it's the tech lab, I'm gonna have to run, but thanks for meeting me. You've been real great helpin' me through the whole   
Tim thing! Screw 'em-you're right-I'll enjoy my independence..."  
  
"I'll believe that when I see it!!!!" quipped back Jen. "Anywayz, see ya Kate!!"  
  
Carter and Maluccie watched as a young woman with blond hair wearing a lab coat exited Doc Magoos and walked back to the hospital.  
  
Before either could say anything, another pager went off; Dave's.  
  
"Oh man!!! Damn the ER-I'll see ya later HOSS, duty calls!!" laughed Dave as he himself left a few dollars and made his way back to the ER.  
  
Carter laughed and went back to his sandwich.  
  
"Guess we've both been ditched, huh?" came a friendly upbeat voice from behind Carter.   
  
Carter turned round to see a young woman in her early twenties. She had Olive skin and deep dark mesmerising eyes. Her long dark hair fell around her face  
until it tapered off after her shoulder blades. She flashed a wide grin and her entire face lit up. She seemed beautifully exotic yet had a natural 'gal nextdoor'.  
quality about her.   
He was taken by her-yet he couldn't comprehend why? It wasn't like he's never seen a pretty face before-but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her.  
  
"Penny for you thoughts" she joked in a lyrical tone that was almost song like.  
  
"Huh-uh, nothing-I'm John."  
  
"Jen-well actually Jennifer but my friends call me Jen. I prefer Jen. You?"  
  
"Jen sounds nice."  
  
"NO silly, I mean what do your friends call you? ha ha" she laughed.  
  
"OH" said John sheepishly.  
  
"Carter-they call me Carter, it's my last name."  
  
"Cool, so you work at the hospital?"  
  
John nodded.  
  
"Yeah I'm a doctor there."  
  
"Ahh. great-my friend is training to be a doctor-she was here a second ago, maybe you know her; Kate Porter?"  
  
John shook his head.  
  
"Oh-whatever, anyways, you on a break or something?"  
  
John nodded. Wow-she was a talker.  
  
"You know it must be so amazing being a doctor. You get to save the world one person at a time. Talk about making a difference."  
  
"Yeah-I guess so."  
  
"OK-I'm monopolising the conversation here, I do apologise. If you wanna go back to your sandwich thats coo.."  
  
"NO-please, join me." John found himself saying. For whatever reason he couldn't bring himself to end the conversation, one way though it may have seemed.  
  
"OK." shrugged the young woman as she flashed another cheeky grin. She got up and sat in the booth opposite Carter.  
  
She was slim but not very tall, she looked about 5"6 something like that. She did have a lovely figure-thought it was on the slight side. It suited her.  
She was wearing Beige trousers with a creme coloured sweater. He looked down at her plate.  
  
"Wow-I thought I could eat!!" he joked looking at her huge plate of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, hashbrowns and toast before quickly adding.. "er....sory I didn't   
mean it like that!" he mumbled sheepishly.  
  
"Hey-no offence taken!!" she laughed good naturedly "Life is short-you should live it and be merry. And that includes good food!!" she quippd before taking a bite of   
bacon.  
  
He felt so at ease with her-yet he was not sure why. He couln't put his finger on it, but there was something about her.   
  
"Anyways, how's life treating you?" she asked as though she'd known him all her life.   
  
He felt as though she had.  
  
"Uh...OK at the moment I suppose." He hated that question. It always reminded him of the past. He could never seem to let go.   
  
"WOAH-sorry I asked!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"No offence; your lips say no, but your eyes are tellin' a whole different story. Wanna talk about it? I'm a good listener believe it or not,  
at least I can be when I wanna be!!!!!" she giggled before looking serious. "Seriously, is something wrong?" she asked earnestly.  
  
Carter looked at her. Her dark eyes seemed to stare right into his soul. It was a feeling he wasn't quite sure he was comfortable with.  
  
"No really-it's nothing." he assured her.  
  
She shrugged again.  
  
"I don't believe you but it's cool if you dont wanna talk about it. After all you barely know me. How cheeky am I?" she sipped her coffee.   
  
*BEEP BEEP*  
  
"Damn-it's my beeper' moaned John. "I have to go-the ER needs me."  
  
"OK-have fun!!" she smiled.  
  
John stood up to put his coat on and sudenly felt anxiety at the thought of not seeing her again.  
  
"Listen-I had a gd time talking with you."  
  
"Even thought it was mainly me talking AT you!!" she quipped as they both laughed.  
  
"Well-even still I'd really like to do it again sometime. Would that work for you.?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Why not?" she smiled and scribbled down her number on a piece of paper. She handed it to him.  
  
"Here's my number. Maybe I'll see you?"  
  
"Definately!" he said. They shook hands and said their good byes as John ran off to the ER and she continued her breakfast.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be contined.   
Please R&R.  
happy helen xx 


End file.
